The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
As electronic components using a ceramic material, there are a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is an electronic component having advantages such as miniaturization, high capacity, and easiness of mounting.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip shaped condenser mounted on circuit boards of various electronic products such as a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistants (PDA), a mobile phone, and the like, to serve to charge electricity or discharge electricity.
Recently, due to an increase in a size of display devices, an increase in a speed of a central processing unit (CPU), or the like, a severe heat generation defect has occurred in the electronic device.
Therefore, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor, the securing of sufficient capacitance and reliability is required even at a high temperature for a stable operation of an integrated circuit (IC) installed in the electronic device.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers are stacked while internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately disposed with the respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween.
In this case, since the dielectric layers have piezoelectricity, when direct current (DC) or alternate current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon is generated between the internal electrodes, thereby generating periodic vibrations while a volume of a ceramic body is expanded and contracted according to a frequency.
The vibrations are transferred to a printed circuit board through an external electrode of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and a soldering material connecting the external electrode to the printed circuit board at the time of mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on the board, such that the entire printed circuit board may become an acoustic reflective surface to generate a vibration sound, which is noise.
This vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region of 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause listener discomfort and is referred to as acoustic noise.
Recently, in electronic devices, since acoustic noise generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above may become prominent due to a noise reduction of components, research into a technology of effectively decreasing acoustic noise generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been required.
As a method of decreasing acoustic noise, a method of attaching a metal terminal having a frame shape to both end surface of a multilayer ceramic capacitor to thereby mount the multilayer ceramic capacitor so as to be spaced apart from a printed circuit board by a predetermined interval has been disclosed.
However, in order to decrease the acoustic noise to a predetermined level using the metal terminal, a height of the metal terminal needs to be increased to a level more than a predetermined standard.
In this case, since an increase in the height of the metal terminal may increase a height of a component in which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, thereby leading to an inability to be used in a product having a height limitation.